battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Hosts
The Hosts are the characters who run the show. This article lists all the hosts in BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, and BFB. BFDI Announcer The Announcer is the main host of Battle for Dream Island. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He is a black speaker box, with a robotic voice. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, he was destroyed and couldn't host the show as a result. However, he returned in Hurtful!, and remained the host for the rest of the season. In Return of the Hang Glider, he leaves Earth. He does not return to host BFDIA. Firey Speaker Box The Firey Speaker Box is a replacement speaker box created by Firey. He was the Announcer's replacement after he was destroyed in Don't Pierce My Flesh, and he co-hosted, along with the Flower Speaker Box. He is shown to be less capable as the Announcer, as well as biased toward his creator. In Hurtful!, the old announcer came back and took over hosting duties, and the Firey Speaker Box isn't present for the rest of the season. He later returns in BFDIA. Flower Speaker Box The Flower Speaker Box is a replacement speaker box created by Flower. She was the Announcer's replacement after he was destroyed in Don't Pierce My Flesh and she co-hosted, along with the Firey Speaker Box. She is shown to be less capable as the Announcer, as well as being biased toward her creator. She was killed by a bowling ball that Flower threw in Hurtful!. After that, the Firey Speaker Box took over hosting duties, until the Announcer returned. Other There were several Speaker Boxes that Co-hosted episode 23's Cake at Stake: * Firey Speaker Box's Clone * Hexagon Speaker Box * Triangle Speaker Box * Purple Round Speaker * Cheese Orb * Spike Ball Speaker Box BFDIA TV ]] TV was the first host in BFDIA, since he was the most similar to the original Announcer. He doesn't talk, making him an uninteresting host. Instead, he communicates through the visuals on his screen and sound effects. and He is also known for having underwhelming Cake at Stake themes. Although he was supposed to be in the Locker of Losers because he is a contestant, Firey chose him as the host instead, While he was replaced by the Puffball Speaker Box (and later the Firey Speaker Box) as the host, TV still continues to display the likes and dislikes for eliminations. Puffball Speaker Box The Puffball Speaker Box is another host of BFDIA. It was won by Puffball as a Cake at Stake prize in BFDIA 3 and immediately took over hosting duties. It is very sassy and impatient, yelling and insulting the contestants. However, she seems to be the best replacement of the Announcer so far. However, in Get in the Van, she was unintentionally stabbed and killed by Pin (in an attempt to kill Leafy). Firey suggested that she should be replaced with his own Speaker Box. Firey Speaker Box The Firey Speaker Box returns as the host in Get in the Van. After the Puffball Speaker Box is killed, Firey suggests they use his. The Firey Speaker Box remains the same as he did in BFDI, although he is more capable of running the show and less biased toward Firey. In BFDIA 6, he would have remained the host, however, this episode was never finished. And in IDFB, he has seemingly disappeared, leaving no one to host the show. IDFB So far, there has been no host for IDFB, due to its lack of challenges and instead focusing on character interactions. With BFB’s release, it is not likely that there will be more IDFB episodes in the near future. BFB Four Four was the host of BFB. He acts as the host, the Recovery Centers, and the TLC/LOL. Four is known to scream and has very odd mannerisms, rarely responding to a contestant who talks to him. However, in Four Goes Too Far, he was multiplied by zero, and was replaced by Donut. It us unknown if he will return as host in the future. X X was the secondary host of Battle for BFDI. He usually obeys what Four says, not doing much else. He is known to have a love of baskets. In Four Goes Too Far, he was used in an equation to multiply his co-host, Four, by zero. Both hosts disappeared after this, and it is unknown if they will return in the future. Donut Donut is the newest host of BFB. He was pushed into Four by A Better Name Than That to multiply Four with zero in Four Goes Too Far. Tennis Ball and Golf Ball said Donut should be leader because he was the one that multiplied Four by zero. Other HelloKevin HelloKevin is the host of BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!, the one-off joke finale episode of BFDI. It is a slipper with a Hello Kitty-esque character on it named "Hello Kevin.” Little is known about them (seeing as how it never talked in the video), but it had seemingly took the place of the Announcer for the single episode for unknown reasons. Category:Host Category:Lists Category:Helpful Category:Four Category:X Category:Announcer Category:Donut Category:TV